


Saturday Morning

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Series: 'The Morning' [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: Tom and Aubrey – a woman in her early thirties, tough, brave and beautiful – are a happy couple. After four years of relationship, he finds her touching herself for the first time. The story takes an unexpected twist and turns the awkward silence into a boozy shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://thfrustrationprompts.tumblr.com/post/61412440658/tom-finds-his-girlfriends-vibrator-or-some-other) on Tumblr.
> 
> Again, this story is unbeta!d. I apologize for any grammatical or whatnot errors. I hope you’ll like it. ☺

On Saturday mornings, when Tom is still asleep in our bed, I often take _the shower_.

Okay, you might say now, why _the_ shower and not _a_ shower? Well, let me explain…

Of course, Tom’s probably the most perfect man I met – I don’t even call him my boyfriend anymore, for I sure know he’s my _man_. We’ve been together for about four years now, and the fact that he’s already proposed to me emphasizes it, I would say. He knows me so well, and he worships me in any way possible.

The sex is amazing. God, it’s _beyond_ that, even; I’m being completely honest when I say I’ve never had such a thrilling sex-life. The positions we already tried, or what he can do with his fingers – and shit, don’t get me started with the things he does with his tongue.

It’s perfect, I must say, when he’s taking me on many exciting journeys of pleasure.

But there are still moments where a woman needs some ‘me-time’. You see what I mean, right? And that has nothing to do with me being disappointed or feeling that my sexual desires aren’t fulfilled.

Au contraire!

I’m a grown woman – I know what I want, and I have no problem telling Tom what it is that I want, but every once in a while I need to discover my body anew. It’s like going on Safari on your own body.

Some days, when I’m really stressed from work and Tom is off filming or promoting, I touch myself for relief. I do it to fall asleep, to improve my mood or when I’m simply aroused because my mind replays all the events of our previous night. And ladies, let me tell you: it all helps!

But what’s the most important thing: the more I touch myself, the more orgasmic my body becomes. It is a fact. Studies prove that ‘women who self are more likely to have a climactic time during intercourse.’ So when I’m by myself I can explore, try out or modify the touch, pressure and stimulation, to see that works best for me. Later on, when I’m with Tom, and I tell him to try this or change a little bit of that… Valhalla!

Though Tom and I rarely talk about it, we both know of each other masturbating from time to time, and I still wonder how we never caught each other being in action.

Yes, I use a vibrator sometimes, and of course I have one of those clitoris-stimulating equipments, but actually, I quite enjoy my fingers and the shower head when I’m… let’s say ‘performing’.

And that’s where we are now, again – it’s Saturday morning, and I’m taking the shower. Tom is still asleep in our bed, and I’m standing beneath the hot waterjet, running my fingers over my breasts and stomach, bucking my hips against the little pink friend which is vibrating quietly between my legs.

I close my eyes, and immediately I can see Tom above me. How he had whispered those naughty little things in my ear last night, how huskily he had breathed them against my ear while he had thrusted every delicate inch of his girth into me, slowly.

How I had moaned when his lips had wrapped around one stiffened nipple, and— “Aubrey—Wow, now _that_ is what you can call ‘quite a sight’, eh?”

“Oh, shit!”

Tom is standing in front of me, holding the shower curtain in one hand and watching me. The vibrator is still humming between my legs, and I am so close.

“T—Tom—“

“You’re close, huh?” He whispers, licking his lips.

I cover my mouth with a hand as I reach my orgasm, and Tom just stands there, his eyes on me. Well, more on the thing between my legs.

And _the way_ he looks at it, his pupils so dark…

I lose it.

Gripping his shoulder, I drop forward, topple against his broad chest and cry out. His arms wrap around my waist right in time, for my legs give out a second later. None of us speaks a word; there is only my panting and his heavy breathing.

When I can stand upright on my own again, Tom helps me step out of the shower. I turn around and slide my little pink friend out, wincing a bit. I grab a towel, but two hands are grabbing my hips before I’m able to dry myself off, digging their fingers into my flesh, making me groan.

“How comes it I’ve never seen you do this before, darling?” He murmurs against my cheek while my back is pressed against his chest. “That was _so_ sexy, Aubrey.”

“Oh, was it really?” I whisper, sneaking my hands around and squeezing his buttocks.

“You know it was… you’re well aware of the bulge that is pressing against you, aren’t you?” He purrs, “I enjoyed watching _you_ enjoy yourself. I suggest seeing you doing this more often. Do you have more of those—toys?”

I turn around in his embrace, raising my eyebrows. Tom just chuckles and leans down to kiss me, but I stop him with a finger on his lips. “You know you just interrupted my ‘me-time’, babe.”

“Oh, did I really?” He smirks.

“Oh yes, Tom” I reply with a smug grin, “and you know I won’t let you get away without some punishment.”

“And what would you suggest, hm?” His lips are only inches away from mine.

With a wide grin, I drag him into the shower, pressing his back against the wet tiles and pulling the shower curtain closed.


End file.
